De alguna forma, con Levi y Mikasa
by Petula Petunia
Summary: La humanidad no está en paz y los titanes siguen afuera, pero entre un momento y otro, ellos simplemente siguen intentado.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Este fic tiene dos partes. Aunque no lo crean. La segunda tiene que esperar un poco.

**Disclaimer: **Isayama es mi papá y me dijo que Levi muere al final. XD, no, no soy Isayama y esto lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro ni de apropiación.

* * *

><p><strong>De alguna forma, con Levi y Mikasa<strong>

* * *

><p>Levi ladeó la cabeza a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha. Mikasa se preguntó si ese ceño fruncido en medio de su frente no sería producto de un músculo maltratado en lugar de un estado del alma permanente.<p>

—Bien… —dijo Levi tras unos largos segundos parpadeando.

—Bien —repitió Mikasa.

Y Mikasa era el tipo de chica que estaba muy segura de su cuerpo, se sentía bien con este, había aprendido que no era su culpa que los hombres decidieran emascularse con el vientre trabajado de una quinceañera. Sí, Mikasa no se preocupaba por su cuerpo, no sentía vergüenza ni lo cubría demasiado por pudor. Pero hasta la persona más segura de sí misma habría optado por encorvarse y cubrirse el pecho porque empezaba a hacer frío y que las miradas pudieran encender a una doncella inocente consumida por el amor, Mikasa lo dejaba a los libros de fantasía. Porque la única forma en que una mirada pudiera hacer algo como matar en la vida real era si quien miraba se encontrara manejando una carreta en medio de un jardín de infantes mientras sus ojos se distraían con la cola del caballo.

—Creo que tienes que hacer algo más —suspiró Mikasa. Las piernas dobladas en flor de loto, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y su camisa abierta ocultando sus pechos sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Algo más… —repitió Levi, cruzándose de brazos. Y Mikasa no pudo evitar alzar una ceja porque ¿cómo se suponía que el Capitán iba a tocar algo más si las manos no estaban a la vista? ¿Qué pensaba usar, los pies? Mikasa era una chica valiente y decidida, pero en lo que respecta al sexo, esperaba que su primera vez fuera con las partes del cuerpo consideradas como regulares para tal acto. Quizá después pudieran experimentar.

—No es ciencia de titanes —insistió Mikasa.

—Entonces… —Levi pasó la lengua sobre sus labios resecos mientras una mano empezaba a estirarse hacia Mikasa.

La chica suspiró aliviada para el siguiente instante bajar la vista, incrédula.

Definitivamente, se aseguró Mikasa, los libros de fantasía eran de fantasía porque la palabra estaba ahí y porque francamente eso de revivir a un muerto con lágrimas no era precisamente algo que creyeras iba a pasar en la vida real, y menos sin una cantidad considerable de mocos. Sí. Mikasa era realista. No creía en príncipes azules ni tampoco en pasiones desaforadas en donde los cuerpos de los amantes se enredaban hasta perder el comienzo de sus identidades. Claro que el que Mikasa fuera realista no significaba que la mano de Levi sobre su seno no le causara cierta preocupación porque si bien no le importaba que no le sujetara como una rosa delicada, había algo acerca de que se sintiera el asa de una puerta siendo abierta por alguien que se preocupa más por los niños, el sueldo, el trabajo de mierda, los huevos en la mano izquierda, y se olvida que la manija funciona mejor si la giras hacia la derecha, gracias.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Levi.

—No soy una puerta —contestó Mikasa.

Levi suspiró y movió un poco la mano.

—No soy masa de pan —dijo Mikasa.

Levi bajó la vista.

—Tampoco soy… —Mikasa hizo una pausa porque francamente no sabía qué se supone que era eso.

Levi tuvo que mirar a un lado, pero sus orejas rojas lo traicionaron.

—Estaba pensando en cómo lavo las camisas…

—Definitivamente no soy una camisa… —repuso Mikasa.

La mano de Levi se apartó y la joven se sorprendió porque si bien no había disfrutado el ser una manija ni masa de pan ni una camisa percudida atacada por las manos del Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, su corazón latió extrañando el calor de la palma de Levi de todo modos.

—Soy una basura… —dijo entre dientes Levi.

Mikasa se inclinó un poco hacia su rostro. Había algo tierno en la forma en que su Capitán mostraba consternación y frustración.

—Está bien —dijo Mikasa entonces—. Mis senos siguen aquí, no han terminado en un horno o colgando de ganchos… —El ceño más fruncido de Levi le informó que su autoestima estaba peor que una manija rota al no encontrar las llaves—. Podemos decir que estamos a mano —sentenció Mikasa, recordando sus dientes y la lección grabada en la piel (de Levi), sobre que en ciertas zonas ni mordidas cariñosas eran aceptables y lo de que "es como una salchicha", era una metáfora barata.

Levi iba a disculparse, pero recordar cómo fue corriendo a la habitación de Erwin a enseñarle la mordida, le hizo pensar qué evento era peor. Era bien difícil que los guardias de esa madrugada pensaran algo no reprobador sobre su Capitán caminando chistoso hacia la habitación del Comandante. Tampoco ayudaba que al tener que explicar lo sucedido, la oración empezara con "fui de madrugada, con la entrepierna adolorida, a la habitación de Erwin a bajarme los pantalones".

Levi necesitó de dos horas y un libro extenso sobre infecciones que Erwin le enseñó, con esa paciencia de santo educador que seguro sacó de su padre, para hacerle entender que no se le iba a caer el pene pero que sí, era bueno que la salud dental de Mikasa fuera óptima.

—Descansemos —sentenció Mikasa cuando vio el rostro de Levi poniéndose pálido.

—Lo siento… —suspiró Levi, dejándose caer en la pequeña cama, permitiendo que Mikasa se acomodara como mejor le pareciera.

—Al menos hemos superado lo de estar desnudos —dijo esta, recostada de lado, con el rostro sobre el hombro de Levi.

—Más que superado —repuso Levi, señalando la carpa entre sus piernas.

—Eso es bueno —asintió Mikasa con una sonrisa sutil en los labios.

Levi suspiró de nuevo.

—Disculpa que en los aspectos del sexo sea tan incompetente…

—No hay problema —confesó Mikasa, suspirando y dando una mirada más a la carpa de Levi porque sabía que él no iba a pedir que lo atendiera y ella tampoco tenía ganas.

Ya habían tocado el tema semanas atrás, es más, apenas y unos días después de sus primeros roces, cuando él le dio un cabezazo en la quijada y ella una rodillazo en el muslo aunque ambos en realidad juraran que intentaban ser sensuales. Y aunque Mikasa admitía que la necesidad llamaba a su puerta, de momento debía admitir que esa necesidad era más como un niño travieso que toca el timbre y corre satisfecho por la broma. Claro que eventualmente sería más como un Cultista dispuesto a hablar de la fe de las Murallas justo a la hora del almuerzo, pero por ahora prefería ser el niño que corría hasta la esquina y dejaba al casero frustrado

—Creo que es bueno que vayamos despacio. Y que tengas treinta años no significa que tengas que saber tanto sobre sexo… De hecho, quizá me molestaría que supieras tanto sobre sexo… Aunque fue buen detalle lo que me dijiste de los distintos agujeros en la vagina, eso no lo explicaron en las clases durante el reclutamiento.

—Fue culpa de la cuatrojos apestosa —confesó Levi. Estuvo a punto de evadir la parte en que de hecho Hange no empezó con la vagina, pero decidió que ya que Mikasa y él estaban intentándolo juntos, al menos merecía saber esas partes también—. Para ser sincero, empezó hablándome sobre el sexo anal… hasta que le expliqué que no, no pensaba poner mi pene en el culo de ningún hombre o ninguna mujer… —Hizo una pausa preocupado, y alzó el rostro para manifestar la seriedad del tema—. Digo, si alguna vez te interesa… puedo intentar, pero al parecer hay que ponerse enemas en el culo antes… Si estás dispuesta…

—Por favor —bufó Mikasa, clavando la vista en el muy interesante techo—, me contentaré si eventualmente tu pene encuentra su camino a mi vagina… Una vez que pasemos esa etapa… creo que lo importante seguiría practicar continuamente para no equivocarse de agujero.

**ooo**

—Así que eso es lo que hace que uno no se mee cuando tiene sexo… —Levi suspiró y dejó el libro sobre la mesa del escritorio.

—El cuerpo humano parece que funciona mejor sin nuestra ayuda —comentó Mikasa, que había estado escuchando muy atenta mientras hacía sentadillas en el suelo junto a la cama.

Levi se levantó y caminó hasta quedar parado frente a ella. Mikasa se detuvo en ese instante, quedando de rodillas. El aire se puso denso y Levi bajó la vista.

—¿Haces peso mientras hago abdominales? —preguntó.

Mikasa asintió, agradeciendo que los momentos raros entre ellos fueran siempre tan cortos.

—Entonces —Levi se recostó sobre el suelo y acomodó las manos bajo su cabeza—. Si alguna vez logramos salir de este infierno, ¿qué te gustaría hacer con tu vida? —dijo de la nada.

Mikasa apoyó todo su peso sobre las pantorrillas del capitán, asintiendo al cambio repentino de tema.

—Ahora no tengo idea —contestó. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que había respondido y sin siquiera titubear.

El vientre perfectamente trabajado de Levi onduló mientras él realizaba cinco tandas seguidas de abdominales.

—¿Y antes? —preguntó, concentrándose en la sensación de sus poros abriéndose y dejando que el sudor rodara por la piel.

—Eren —confesó Mikasa. Levi continuó con las abdominales—. Antes todo se resumía a Eren. Si Eren estaba bien, yo estaba bien. Incluso cuando creí que había muerto, pensé que su memoria sería suficiente para vivir…

—¿Para vivir cómo? —preguntó Levi, las palabras entrecortadas por el movimiento.

—Simplemente… iba a seguir con la Legión… seguir el sueño de Eren…

—Eso suena muy triste… Apuesto a que tendrías muchos fanáticos conmovidos por tu trágica decisión de mierda. —Levi se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo. Sintió el cuerpo de Mikasa subiendo de sus espinillas a los muslos.

—¿Y tú, Capitán, si te hago la misma pregunta, qué me dirías? —susurró Mikasa.

Levi aclaró su garganta mientras organizaba sus ideas.

—Bueno, hasta hace un tiempo, mi respuesta sería similar a la tuya —comenzó—. Porque Erwin es mi persona… así como para ti Eren lo sigue siendo.

El cuerpo de Mikasa se erizó, como si su secreto más oculto hubiera sido develado sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero su rostro se sonrojó y sus ojos brillaron con ternura. Le gustaba que ese hombre la entendiera tan bien.

—Pero luego de la revuelta… entendí que Erwin también tenía dudas. Que quien lo colocaba en un altar con conceptos abstractos de libertad era yo… y que él probablemente tenía aspiraciones humanas porque al final del día ese hombre caga como cualquiera de nosotros… Y vaya que…

Mikasa le dio un pellizco en uno de los muslos.

—Bien, bien, la capté. —Levi gruñó por la sensación de dolor y prosiguió—. El caso es que, si me hubieras preguntado antes, te hubiera dicho que mis intenciones después de la guerra estaban suscritas a las decisiones de Erwin, a su camino. Si él me veía como un soldado con futuro, seguiría en la milicia. Si él creía que por más que la milicia no fuera para mí, yo no tenía otro lugar en el mundo, también seguiría en la milicia, no importa si él tomara otro camino… Pero entonces pasó lo de la revuelta. Y él realmente no sabía adónde ir o por qué lo hacía, creía fuertemente en su propia vanidad como el villano que lo controlaba. Fue entonces cuando le dije que lo seguiría hasta el fin, y si él no sabía dónde quedaba ese fin, yo lo encaminaría e iría tras su sombra.

—Entonces… ¿ahora cómo es? —preguntó Mikasa, sobando la parte que había lastimado hace un par de minutos.

—Pues, simplemente, supongo que quiero seguir viviendo de la mejor manera que piense… Tengo que seguir viviendo y cuidarle la espalda cuando él sienta que no se merece ni el sol que sale por las mañanas.

Mikasa volvió a su lugar sobre las espinillas.

—Yo también quiero ser feliz —dijo, Levi se quedó congelado a la mitad de uno de los abdominales—. Eso es lo que querías decir, ¿no? Si no eres feliz, entonces las cosas oscuras y tristes nublaran tu día a día, y si todo es un invierno eterno en tu vida, no podrás ver cuándo es que las nubes negras se posan sobre él en busca de lo inevitable. Yo también pienso lo mismo. Eren es muy importante para mí y no pienso perderlo ni siquiera por él mismo.

—Oye —dijo Levi, dejando descasar su cuerpo sobre el suelo—. Si algún día él…

—Lo haría —asintió Mikasa—. Así como sé que tú seguirías dándome una mano con Eren todas las veces que lo necesite.

No se dijeron nada por los siguientes veinte minutos, hasta que Levi dio por terminada su tanda y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el suelo, cubierto de sudor y con la respiración errática.

—¿Te has excitado con el ejercicio? —preguntó de pronto Mikasa, curiosa por la carpa en la entrepierna del capitán.

Levi apenas y levantó el cuello.

—No, es porque siento todo tu cuerpo apoyado en mis piernas.

—Bien —asintió Mikasa, inclinándose hacia su entrepierna.

El rostro de Levi se oscureció, una remembranza del terror pasado.

—Esta vez lo haré bien —se apuró en explicar Mikasa.

El capitán lo meditó unos segundos más. En su mente combatieron el titán de los dientes y el titán de la urgencia. Ganó el segundo.

—Como quedamos antes, hasta donde te sientas cómoda —dijo finalmente.

Mikasa asintió mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas y sus manos jugaban con el cierre del pantalón.

**ooo**

Cuando Erwin entró a su oficina y vio a Levi con el rostro preocupado, respiró profundo y se dirigió a la gaveta de la izquierda donde guardaba su whisky importante. No elegante, sino importante, porque para gente en la Legión no había momentos elegantes para beber sino solo momentos definitivos.

Dejó la botella sobre el escritorio y Levi le dio un saludo con los ojos para volver de lleno a los libros, cuando regresó con dos vasos y colocó uno ante su Capitán, este finalmente abandonó el texto en el que había estado sumergido.

—Esto es pura teoría —maldijo Levi, dando de inmediato un sorbo al vaso que Erwin le había servido—. Y esta otra mierda es pura fantasía —añadió golpeando con el borde del vaso unos pasquines regados del lado de Erwin.

Erwin dio una mirada al libro sobre estudio del cuerpo humano descansando en el regazo de Levi y luego a los folletines de colores vivaces antes él.

—No es como si cuando decidieras hacerlo, vayas a encontrar un libro específico para ello, Levi —dijo Erwin—, incluso cuando el título pretende decirte que sí —añadió mientras leía un folleto con el nombre de "20 tácticas infalibles para satisfacer a una perra"—. Recuerda que apenas y salimos del oscurantismo —prosiguió—, y aunque quemar libros ya no sea una moda, dudo mucho que ni en dos mil años logren sacar un libro que realmente contenga un método infalible para este tipo de "artes".

—"Artes" —bufó Levi—. Es sexo.

—Hacer el amor —insistió Erwin.

—Meter el pene en una vagina no es hacer el amor —bufó Levi de nuevo—. Querer a alguien y demostrárselo, con palabras o acciones, eso es **hacer **el **amor**.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de la artimaña, fue demasiado tarde. La sonrisa de Erwin lo encegueció y ante ella no podía hacer nada.

—Hijo de…

—Una noche en que mis padres _hicieron el amor _—se apuró a decir Erwin.

—Lo que te deje dormir en paz —se rindió Levi.

Erwin dio un sorbo a su vaso, muy satisfecho.

—Definitivamente no me dejará dormir en paz pensar en mis padres teniendo sexo ni en tu complicado intento de iniciar una vida íntima con una muchacha que tiene la mitad de tus años pero la misma experiencia que tú en esos temas —suspiró Erwin.

Levi decidió guardarse el siguiente comentario y en cambio lo ahogó en el resto de alcohol en su vaso.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu repentino interés en la anatomía y felicidad femenina? —preguntó Erwin para apaciguar un poco la molestia de su Capitán.

—Tengo que devolverle un favor —bufó este con las orejas rojas.

—Siempre puedes comprarle flores o dulces —Erwin alzó una ceja y clavó sus ojos en los de Levi para tantear de inmediato con toda la sutileza que pudo—… ¿te refieres a un "favor", cierto? —Erwin tomó uno de los pastiches: "Las claves secretas para que tu hembra se arrastre por ti"—. ¿Acaso su favor fue tan generoso?

—No me tienes despertándote en medio de la madrugada con los pantalones abajo —suspiró Levi y Erwin rió—, así que es un gran acontecimiento.

—Flores y dulces —insistió Erwin.

—Entonces, le has hecho un "favor" a alguna mujer alguna vez, ¿no?

Erwin carraspeó.

—Un adorable muñeco también podría ser. A las chicas les encanta ese tipo de cosas.

—Vamos, es imposible que no lo hayas hecho alguna vez.

—O una cena romántica…

—¿O siempre has ido directo al grano? Bueno, es propio de ti. Además he visto lo que tienes allá abajo y seguro que cuando una chica ve eso, en todo lo que puede pensar es en-

Cuando Levi notó los dedos de Erwin sobándole la nariz, decidió callar y que quizá había tocado un nervio.

—No puedes devolver el favor así de fácil —suspiró Erwin—. Solo he tenido un par de experiencias con unas damas de la vida alegre, y ellas sostienen que la práctica hace al maestro y que los botones no están ubicados en el mismo lugar en cada mujer… —dejó salir un suspiro de resignación que a Levi le hizo sentir algo de culpa.

—¿Es tan malo decir que tu pene es grande? Digo, es casi cultura general que es como un regalo de los dioses.

—A nivel de mito —volvió a suspirar Erwin—, pero cuando toca ver la realidad, esta puede ser solo una dolorosa enorme decepción…

—A-ah… u-uh… —Levi asintió, sintiéndose mal por todas esas veces en que pensó que la naturaleza no hacía más que regalarle y regalarle atributos a Erwin—. E-estoy seguro que algún día encontrarás… encontrarás a una mujer —sabía que lo de "con el coño grande e infinito para tu pija" no era adecuado incluso antes de decir las palabras en su mente y censurarlas de antemano, ¿y cómo eran esas palabras que usaba Erwin para hablar elegante?—, una mujer adecuada para ti…

Cuando terminó de hablar, Levi dio otro sorbo a su vaso, ya vacío, pero de todos modos pretendió que el contenido de este era infinito también.

—Eso es muy gentil de tu parte —sonrió Erwin, más divertido por el esfuerzo de su Capitán por ser sutil que por el hecho de que este le deseaba una mujer con ciertos atributos físicos que podían parecer espeluznantes.

—Quizá… —añadió Levi—, solo necesitas una mujer grande… —En fin, Levi no había ganado la batalla del protocolo pero sí una victoria a su propia moral.

—Quizá solo necesites flores y dulces —insistió Erwin— y un oso de felpa.

**ooo**

—Armin, esta información es prejuiciosa y engañosa —dijo Mikasa luego de terminar de leer el folleto erótico que su amigo le había prestado.

Aunque por _prestar uno,_ se entendía a Mikasa acorralando a su amigo con esa mirada temeraria y a la vez tierna que el jovencito encontraba difícil decir que no porque por una parte le aterraba y por otra sentía que miraba a un gatito desvalido.

—¿Quieres decir que mienten? —se apuró a decir Armin desde su rincón, lejos de Mikasa, en donde se había refugiado con el rostro sonrojado porque conocía de derecho y de revés ese folletín erótico (y otros más bajo su colchón) y porque cierta parte de él en realidad deseaba que las chicas fueran así de fáciles, y que con solo apretar aquí y allá se convirtieran en un manojo de deseo incontrolable. Claro que algo en su mente, una voz muy bajita a menudo acallada por los gemidos imaginarios de sus amantes de pasquín, le decía que no, que Sasha no terminaría de rodillas antes él luego de hacerlo en la cocina y con las papas como espectadoras ni que Historia sería su esclava sexual tras poseerla en las cabellerizas.

—Definitivamente —asintió Mikasa—, solo necesitas ser mujer para saberlo.

Armin se animó a abandonar su rincón y sentarse junto a Mikasa para regalarle una mirada de hombre traicionado a ese folletín erótico. Era como si su novia hubiera estado fingiendo orgasmos todas esas veces.

—Perdona… es todo lo que tengo… —suspiró, ¿en serio Shaina la repostera no iba a devorar su latiente masculinidad luego de que Armin pasara de casualidad por la entrada de la panadería?—. Pero si quieres información sobre el cuerpo de las chicas, ¿no sería mejor que consultaras libros científicos? —¿Y acaso Shonda la sensual médico con escote generoso no pediría que Armin le diera su _inyección_ cuando este apareciera en su despacho con documentos? —O puedes preguntarle a una mujer con experiencia… —Armin se despidió de todas sus mujeres imaginarias cuyos nombres empezaban con ese, aunque rápidamente convirtió el adiós en un hasta luego, por motivos prácticos.

—Bueno, supongo que no le he preguntado a una mujer con experiencia —asintió Mikasa pensativa—. Pero este es un tema algo penoso… Digo, es mi cuerpo y yo lo conozco pero él no lo conoce, de modo que no puede saber cómo…

—¡Mikasa! —Cuando esta le prestó atención, encontró a Armin con las manos sobre las orejas, muy aterrado—. H-hay un límite para esto, ¿sí?

La joven le regaló una mirada larga y cuidadosa. Finalmente, ella asintió, dándole un golpecito generoso en la espalda porque al menos intuía que Armin no estaba en un momento para abrazos. Mientras se marchaba de la habitación se guardó su deseo de que su amigo desarrollara un par de pechos arriba y que se le encogiera lo que tenía abajo. Así sería más sencillo para ella: podrían hablar de esos temas sin apenarse y podría convencer a Eren de que _ArminA_ era la chica ideal. Nada mejor que encargar a Eren a su mejor amigo. Claro que ese nunca sería el caso. Eren seguiría siendo el tipo de chico que jugaba con una heterosexualidad consistente en hacerse pajas comunitarias en el baño y que cuya señal de masculinidad mayor era un masaje en la ducha.

Mikasa en serio no entendía a veces ni a los hombres ni a la heterosexualidad masculina.

**ooo**

Cuando Hange le respondió la pregunta con una risa nerviosa y una apresurada carrera llena de tropiezos al librero, Levi se hizo una idea clara. Zoe Hange era una mujer, claro, pero en la Legión y en la vida, lo que menos importaba era su estatus biológico o mental, Zoe Hange era una mujer pero antes que eso era una mujer de ciencias y una mujer muy rara. Zoe Hange era ciencias por cabeza y extrañeza por cuerpo.

—Este libro ya me lo diste —dijo Levi cuando Hange colocó la enorme enciclopedia médica (aprobada por el Rey) sobre la mesa—. Y me dice cosas muy técnicas.

Hange tomó asiento junto al capitán en la pequeña mesa asignada a ella en la habitación llena de libros que se suponía era el espacio más grande del lugar y que Erwin se lo había dado a ella por el bien de las investigaciones y ahora estaba atestado de libros, notas, más libros, más notas y platos que muchos creían que se habían roto y perdido para la posteridad.

—Oh, lo siento… tampoco es que pueda darte mucha información —dijo Hange—. Si pudiera doblarme y llegar hasta ahí, encantada, pero las costillas me lo impiden…

—No quiero saber qué tan flexible eres —se quejó Levi, realmente no queriendo imaginarse a Zoe intentando doblarse en dos;, antes que excitarlo, le hacía preguntarse hace cuánto que su amiga no tomaba una ducha—. Se supone que el olor de las personas atrae —añadió—, ¿incluso alguien se siente atraído a tu hedor?

Hange se arregló las gafas y sin ninguna advertencia alzó un brazo para oler su axila.

—Yo creo que huelo bien.

—¡No lo haces! —maldijo Levi, bajándole el brazo con violencia.

Hange rió con algo de maldad y Levi decidió que tal vez se lo merecía un poco al recordar eso que Erwin le había dicho sobre ser elegante con una mujer… sin importar el tipo de mujer que fuera.

—Es estúpido —continuó Levi.

Hange torció una ceja, confundida. No siempre podía leer el lenguaje arcano de Levi.

—Me refiero a esto de la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres —siguió este—. En batalla no hacemos distinciones, peleamos juntos y nos confiamos las vidas unos a otros sin mirar lo que hay entre las piernas o en los pechos.

—Bueno, eso es por tu asexualidad… no tan asexual ya —contestó Hange—. Pero toma en cuenta que en la vida diaria y en el imaginario común, las diferencias no son más claras pero sí están entremetidas de formas inconscientes en el día a día. Las chicas llevan faldas, las chicas son madres, a las chicas se las defiende…

—La única mujer que generaba esa sensación era Historia Reiss, y era ridículo. Ni Sasha o Mikasa, o hasta esa retorcida Hitch o tú alguna vez transmitieron esa lastimera sensación de ser protegidas. Si las he salvado alguna vez es porque lo necesitaban, no porque eran mujeres o esperaba algo a cambio de ustedes por serlo.

—Pero… —sonrió Hange, porque sabía que no hablaban de la declaración de derechos sexuales de Levi Ackerman.

—¿Por qué nuestros cuerpos tienen que ser tan diferentes? —dijo Levi exasperado.

—¿Quieres decir que preferirías que Mikasa tuviera un pene para poder… ya sabes?

—O yo una vagina —refunfuñó Levi.

Hange se recostó sobre la mesa, pensativa.

—Ser líderes del grupo militar que derrocó al falso rey y pretende retomar Maria, nos ha dejado como completos inútiles en otros menesteres, ¿eh? —rió—. Ni Erwin ni yo podemos decirte la mejor forma de relacionarte con Mikasa —continuó, rascando una mancha de dudosa procedencia en la mesa con su uña— porque tampoco tenemos idea de cómo proceder en nuestras vidas privadas.

Levi asintió. Sus consultores privados eran un hombre que había jurado un celibato filosófico por traumas relacionados a la muerte de su padre y una mujer obsesionada con la verdad y que descuidaba el resto de los niveles de su vida en nombre de esa verdad.

Era como pedirle peras a un olmo. Salvo que quizá el olmo tuviera mejores consejos a Levi sobre el tema.

—Pero al menos tienes una vida privada—añadió Hange.

Levi le miró extrañado.

—Podrían tener una si es que lo quisieran —susurró.

—Querer, sentir la motivación —continuó Hange—. Una persona que te mueve el alma y te haga desear intentarlo pese al que futuro es oscuro y el presente una pesadilla. Si encontrara a alguien así… —hizo una pausa, poniéndose especialmente erguida—, o si realmente no tuviera miedo de verlo porque es fácil perderlo…

Levi se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el pasillo vacío.

—Siempre puedes cogerte a Moblit como una cuestión de una noche…

Hange soltó una carcajada floja.

—Pero tendría que bañarme —resopló mirando al techo— y desearía tener una piel como la tuya porque me han dicho que durante todas esas semanas ocultos no tuviste que rasurarte ni una sola vez…

Cuando Hange bajó la vista, la silla junto a ella estaba vacía.

**ooo**

En medio del pasillo, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, sus caminos se entrecruzaron.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó él.

Ella le señaló con la mano mientras respondía:

—A ver a la Jefa Hange.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Hasta que él finalmente lo escupió:

—Si es por tema de titanes, adelante. Pero si intentas tratar de tener una plática con ella de mujer a mujer, déjame decirte que pierdes el tiempo. De hombre a mujer fue un completo fracaso.

Mikasa se giró por completo y bajó la vista.

—¿Estás seguro que ella no tiene ni una buena pista para mí?

—Creo que no podría ni soplarse las respuestas a ella misma —suspiró Levi.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en un largo silencio que llevó a Levi notar un intento de telaraña en una esquina del techo.

—Creo que deberías seguir a tu corazón —dijo de pronto Mikasa.

Levi bajó la cabeza (no mucho realmente):

—Pareciera que debería centrarme en ti… —continuó, y Mikasa leyó en su gesto la idea de ir a por un estropajo y una silla.

Cuando ella se alejó sin despedirse, Levi demoró un poco en entender lo que pasaba.

—Está bien —reclamó, gracias a los pasillos de piedra, no tenía que gritar para que el eco detuviera a Mikasa—. Hagámoslo.

Mikasa se cruzó de brazos y Levi rodó los ojos.

—Está bien. _Yo_ lo haré.

**ooo**

Mikasa entendía. Armin entendía. La pregunta de los cien mil florines con la cara del rey Fritz impresa era ¿Eren entendía?

—¿Te fue bien con el capitán, Mikasa? —preguntó Armin con sutileza, aprovechando que Eren estaba entretenido en leer una revista que contaba los eventos de la caída del falso rey Fritz.

—Sí —respondió la muchacha.

Y Armin respiró aliviado. Porque solo necesitaba un sí como respuesta. No una descripción elaborada de lo que fuera que Mikasa y el Capitán hacían en la intimidad. Claro que Armin sabía que había intimidad, la curiosidad de Mikasa por sus revistas y el hecho de que ella soltara cierta información que Armin deseaba que pudiera marcharse como otras cosas de su cuerpo con el paso de las horas, le habían dejado claro que ellos se "abrazaban", o al menos intentaban hacerlo. Y aunque pudiera llamar a los abrazos de otras formas porque se encontraba en el terreno de su cerebro, era precisamente en ese ambiente en donde deseaba que la relación entre Mikasa y el Capitán fuera de eufemismos.

Le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Pero desde un ángulo un poco complejo, que nunca admitiría de forma abierta, sentía como si su madre hubiera conocido a otro hombre y él simplemente tuviera que aceptarlo.

—¿Bien en qué? —dijo de pronto Eren. No tan pronto, y en realidad un poco tarde.

Armin sabía que el cerebro de su amigo a veces trabajaba de formas lentas y misteriosas, pero eso era el colmo. Eren se irguió, quedando sentado en la cama y miró a Mikasa con intensidad—. ¡No me digas! —exclamó.

Y por un instante, Mikasa y Armin sintieron que lo había descubierto y tocaba una charla larga acerca de que si era bueno para Mikasa, era bueno para ellos.

—¿Has estado entrenando con el capitán! ¿Cierto? —Eren frunció el ceño y sonrió satisfecho de su deducción.

Armin pudo respirar. Y Mikasa suspiró profundo.

—¡Yo también quiero entrenar con ustedes! —prosiguió Eren—. ¡No es justo que mis únicas proezas se deban a mi cuerpo de titán! ¡Estoy seguro que si entreno con ustedes dos voy a mejorar y ser un soldado excelente!

Armin entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a Eren con parsimonia. Le quitó la revista de las manos y sin que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera anticipar el movimiento, enrolló la revista y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Eren no entendía. Definitivamente.

**ooo**

Mikasa ladeó un poco la cabeza, sutilmente, cuando él entró a la habitación. Era la hora del almuerzo y aunque él fuera el comandante, solía comer con todos los soldados siempre que se podía.

Según Levi le había dicho, los únicos lujos del comandante eran un baño privado, libros prohibidos y alcohol bien guardado. Los otros lujos que mandara pedir, en realidad eran para consentir a Levi y, en menor medida, solo por lo irracional, a Hange.

Se sentía como una cazadora acechando una curiosa criatura en el bosque. El comandante ya estaba sentado a la mesa y a su lado Levi y frente a él la Jefa. Nadie lo notó, porque lo hacían de modo muy natural. El Capitán le cortó la carne al Comandante mientras charlaban muy seriamente, seguro que de los nuevos planes para la Legión. Hange apenas y pestañeó una vez ante una rutina que nadie podría saber desde cuándo se había instaurado y por la que nadie preguntaría nunca.

"Mano Derecha", fue lo que pensó Mikasa, sonriendo con mucha sutileza. Eso era lo que Levi era para el comandante. Y quizá algo más. Más definido que los lazos entre Mikasa y Eren, quizá por la diferencia de años, quizá porque ambos eran hombres.

Sintió un poco de celos. No por la atención que el comandante recibía, sino porque ella quería poder llegar a ese nivel de entendimiento con Eren. Y era obvio para todos que no era así.

Sus cejas se flexionaron, formando un gesto de resignado dolor.

—Mikasa… —le llamó Armin.

Ella volteó a mirar a su amigo y en un reflejo no controlado, le quitó los cubiertos y le cortó la carne.

—¿Dime? —añadió una vez que dejó descansando los utensilios sobre el plato.

Armin se sonrojó por las miradas de sus compañeros, incluida la de Eren. Y en voz bajita continuó:

—N-no deberías… estar celosa…

—¿Celosa? —dijo Mikasa, más concentrada en Levi cortando una manzana en trozos para el comandante, incluso cuando las manzanas bien podían ser comidas de un par de mordidas.

—Sabes que la relación entre el capitán el comandante… —Armin suspiró, confundido, él no entendía las relaciones románticas, y últimamente, gracias a las nuevas revistas, entre mujeres y mujeres, pero sin duda era experto en la amistad entre hombres—. Tú entiendes…

Mikasa desvió la mirada cuando sintió los ojos de Levi buscándole. Cuando reparó en los pequeños ojillos de Armin, le recordó a un cachorrito que iba a orinarse del miedo.

—Creo que tienes razón —suspiró—, creo que estoy un poco celosa… Pero está bien… —De reojo, vio a Eren arrancando la carne con los dientes—. Si me disculpan —añadió, levantándose.

Armin se le quedó mirando hasta que sintió la furia de unos ojos verdes sobre él.

—¿Eren? —balbuceó un poco asustado.

—¿Por qué Mikasa está triste? —preguntó el muchacho, dándole una mordida a la manzana que tenía de postre—. ¿Y por qué pareces saber de eso, Armin?

El muchacho cuestionado solo pudo voltear a otro lado.

**ooo**

Levi quería preguntárselo. Mikasa había estado rara desde que la vio observándolo en el comedor. Por rara se entendía que hablaba más de lo normal y se abrazaba a él en la habitación más de lo normal y también era menos parca con él en el entrenamiento frente a todos.

En ciertas parejas eso podía llamarse "evolución" de la relación. Pero no en el caso de ellos, Levi lo sabía muy bien. Para ellos, progreso había sido poder sentarse uno al lado del otro a hablar de los horrores que cometieron durante el doble rescate de Eren. Para ellos, progreso había sido la primera vez que Levi había compartido las hojas de su té con Mikasa. Para ellos, progreso había sido la primera vez que Mikasa le había pedido a Levi lavar su bufanda. Para ellos, progreso había sido la primera vez que se dieron el primer beso. En la noche, en la tranquilidad de una habitación cerrada; fallaron, claro, porque ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y la diferencia de estaturas, pero eventualmente sus bocas encontraron el camino, y aunque ese beso fue con los labios apretados y resecos, de pronto habían dejado de ser homo-asesinus para convertirse en homo-sapiens sapiens.

La mirada de Levi, claro, cuestionaba mejor que sus palabras. Y Mikasa había reparado rápido en la forma cuestionadora en que se comportaba con su capitán.

—No sé cómo explicarlo —dijo de pronto.

Levi sabía que no se refería al sexo oral que habían acabado de tener. Era muy sencillo explicar eso, porque ambos habían tomado apuntes. En cambio, parecía bastante complicado lo que Mikasa intentaba sacar de su cabeza.

—Solo inténtalo… No creo que seas peor que yo.

Mikasa pensaba que la forma en que Levi intentaba explicarse era interesante. No eran palabras fútiles, sino más bien como leer un libro en donde todas las palabras poseían más de un significado. Levi, claro, seguía firme en la idea de que no hablaba bonito y por eso necesitaba de Hange para traducirle. Mikasa no lo creía, al menos ahora. Es más, pensaba que lo único que se necesitaba para entenderle era escuchar de forma muy atenta.

—Quiero una relación como la que tienes con el Comandante —dijo casi sin respirar entre palabras.

Y entonces pasó lo que nunca antes había pasado. Porque ellos eran raros en su relación y raros en el sexo. Pero pese a ello, siempre estaban dispuestos a equivocarse y volver a intentar, una y otra vez hasta que saliera bien lo que sea que debía salir bien. Y a veces se equivocaban garrafalmente, otras de forma ridícula y unas cuantas veces dramáticamente. Pero sin importar la situación, la vergüenza había estado ahí en tercer plano.

Y ahora, ella jugaba el papel protagonista. Las orejas de Levi estaban rojas y su frente sudaba como nunca Mikasa la había visto sudar.

Ella asintió antes de que Levi intentara abrir la boca. Porque sabía que no iba a poder articular palabra alguna.

—Se siente bien poder decírtelo —sonrió—. Pero que te lo quisiera decir no significa que espere que quiera que lo resuelvas.

Fue el momento de Levi para asentir. Y Mikasa pudo sentir que aquel cuerpo pequeño fluía con una energía curiosa, era como si sonriera por completo, salvo por sus labios, que seguían siendo una pequeña línea recta.

Quizá fue emoción, tal vez orgullo, incluso pudo ser el hecho de que su corazón bullera porque alguien había entendido tan bien su relación con él. Que le entendiera tan bien. Que le quisiera con todas sus cosas raras, desde el mismo apellido, pasando por su pasado de asesino en serie, hasta su relación con otro hombre.

Y eso también hizo sentir a Mikasa orgullosa, y también poderosa y humilde, porque conocer a alguien es todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo.

El caso es que esa fue la primera vez que tuvieron sexo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la parte 1<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

La sorpresa no fue porque Eren lo descubriera. Sino por cómo lo había hecho. (Armin se sentía en parte aliviado de que no fuera entrando abruptamente a una habitación o dando la vuelta a una esquina solitaria.)

No era raro que los soldados hubieran terminado por notar lo fácil que Mikasa se acoplaba con el Capitán. Eran como mentes gemelas funcionando en perfecta sincronía. Y mientras Eren ansiaba un poco de esa armonía el resto simplemente se maravillaba del trabajo en equipo.

El tema de los Ackerman se había mantenido en extremo secretismo. Para la historia, el Capitán sería simplemente Levi, y Mikasa Ackerman solo compartiría apellido con Kenny el Destripador por casualidades lejanas.

Para Eren y los pocos enterados, los lazos de sangre entre ellos era algo difícil de creer. Podían ser familia, sí. Pero lo que pasaba cuando ellos trabajaban juntos distaba de ser solo una cuestión de sangre y genes. Las chispas no salían entre personas relacionadas por sangre. El dejar tu espalda al descubierto porque el otro estaba ahí, no se argumentaba en el grado de parentesco.

Algunos lo habían sacado a colación porque era inevitable a estas alturas. Había muchos rasgos en ellos que eran demasiado similares. El sentido del humor, la parquedad, el silencio, el espíritu flemático y la pasión por defender sus ideales y a las personas que los rodeaban. El cabello negro, las miradas. Esa sangre fría en batalla, la fuerza inusitada. Pero la gente era más heroica que romántica y antes que ver ahí un lazo fraterno o romántico, lo entendían como una graciosa ironía. Que los héroes de la humanidad fueran un ladrón enano y amargado y una huérfana fría de una raza extinta, que dos parias decidieran defender a la humanidad que les había hecho tanto daño, sonaba a una saga heroica antes que a un cuento de hadas.

Pero mientras todos se asombraban por el Capitán Levi y su pupila, al parecer Eren observaba con más cuidado. Esa sincronía y armonía. Entre patadas en el entrenamiento o noches planeando estrategias con el grupo, alcanzó a notar lo que Armin sabía porque Mikasa se lo había dicho, y lo que Erwin conocía porque Levi lo había usado como diccionario para entenderlo. Sus cuerpos un poco más cerca uno del otro que el resto de soldados, los apretones no tan violentos ni cuidadosos entre movimiento y movimiento en una práctica. Una sonrisa que duraba un segundo y quedaba eternizada en el instante de las pupilas del acechador. Una plática ligera que duraba un par de minutos cuando se encontraban en un pasillo. Un parpadeo en el almuerzo. Un roce de manos en la cena.

Y los desayunos. Eren aprendió un día cuando fue a buscar a Mikasa demasiado temprano, que ella no solía pasar mucho tiempo ni en su cama ni en la barraca. Cuando las chicas le dijeron que solía irse a entrenar muy temprano y que era la última en irse a dormir, algo hizo click en la cabeza de Eren.

Armin pudo notarlo aquella vez. Cuando lo vio aparecer en el comedor para la hora del desayuno mirando al vacío. Mikasa ya estaba en la mesa y él mismo se estaba acomodando. Cuando Eren se sentó a acompañarlos, la comida transcurrió en un tenso silencio empeorado por los ojos densos que Eren dejaba descansar en Mikasa.

—¿Pasa algo, Eren? —preguntó ella.

Armin contuvo la respiración, angustiado.

—No lo sé —contestó el muchacho, con toda esa sinceridad destellando en su mirada—. Mikasa, ¿por qué eres la última en irte a dormir y la primera en dejar la cama? —añadió.

—El Capitán tiene horarios estrictos —respondió Mikasa sin titubear.

Y Armin sabía que ni por un segundo ella le mentiría.

—Horarios estrictos, sí —dijo Eren dando una mordida al pan seco frente a él—, ¿entonces te acuestas tarde y te levantas temprano para poder estar con él?

Armin se sintió incómodo por el comentario, a su lado Sasha y a Connie regalaron miradas nerviosas a Jean.

—Así es —contestó Mikasa.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron tanto que parecía fácil sacarlos de sus cuencas. Bastaba una simple pregunta que resolvería las sospechas… no, las dudas de Eren. Solo tenía que formularla bien y Mikasa le respondería con la verdad.

—Bien —dijo en cambio Eren.

Y fue entonces cuando Armin supo que las cosas no estaban nada bien.

* * *

><p><strong>000<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikasa nunca cuestionó la naturaleza de la relación que esos dos tenían. Porque cuando la veía desde afuera, un sentimiento cálido se alojaba en su pecho. Ahora, desde adentro, Mikasa se encontró en un mundo bizarro en donde los cerdos podrían volar y los ríos fluir de leche fresca. Era imposible ponerle un nombre a la relación que tenían esos dos. Pero ella sabía que definitivamente tenían una porque él reconocía el vínculo que ella tenía con Levi, porque a él le importaba Levi, porque de pronto podía sonreír un poquito por Levi. Eventualmente, Mikasa entendería que la felicidad de Levi se había convertido para él en su propia complicada y difícil felicidad. Porque un hombre con tanta sangre en la conciencia solo podía atreverse a ser feliz a través de la persona que más había usado, porque el saberlo feliz le hacía sentirse todavía humano, que en el proceso para salvar a la humanidad no había tenido que romperle, que no era tan cruel y despiadado como muchos decían ni como él mismo creía.<p>

Y aunque Mikasa supiera que no era una pregunta que existiera en palabras ni una respuesta preparada le esperara al final de un signo de interrogación, de todos modos le era difícil no preguntarse por el nombre que podría tener esa relación. Hijo-padre, hermanos, amigos, seguidor-guía, devoto y dios, milagro y dios caído…

Mikasa también sabía que hasta el momento en que su relación con Levi cambió, ella era para él el soldado más fuerte desde que Levi llegara y Mike muriera, era una nueva esperanza para cuando la vieja generación desapareciera. Pero, ¿qué era ahora ella para él? ¿Y acaso era importante saberlo? Mikasa sabía la respuesta. De a pocos, aun cuando nunca pudo ponerle nombre a esa relación, Mikasa se dio cuenta que si alguien entendía la devoción que tenía por Eren, aparte de Levi, ese era el Comandante.

Pero hablar con él, hablar con él bajo la forma de Mikasa y Erwin, parecía una tarea imposible. Ante la sola idea sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía y deseaba estar en casa siendo arropada por su madre como cuando cogía una gripe.

El Comandante no era una figura paterna. No al menos como recordaba a su padre de sonrisas cálidas, dedicación e ingenuidad, todas juntas en un hombre de espaldas anchas que Mikasa recordaba alto como un árbol. Pero de todos modos había algo en él, debajo de toda la sangre y todos los sacrificios que hizo por lograr sus objetivos. Quizá ahí donde dejaba de ser el Comandante y se convertía simplemente en el "Erwin" de Levi, era ahí cuando era alcanzable. Era solo cuando él creía que nadie le observaba, que se podía ver al hombre cualquiera que alguna vez pudo haber sido pero nunca llegaría a ser.

¿Pero cómo acercarse a alguien que no existía cuando mirabas? Era como intentar mirarse a uno mismo. Los espejos eran la única forma de poder solucionar esa necesidad, y sin embargo el reflejo podía ser engañoso.

Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo. Porque las miradas de Eren y el silencio de Eren y las preguntas cortas de Eren y el aislamiento de Eren empezaban a dolerle mucho. Y se revolcaba en la cama a medianoche. El pecho le ardía pero Levi entendía que no era algo que un médico pudiera solucionar ni que él pudiera corregir.

Él también lo había notado. El resplandor de esos ojos verdes se había vuelto inaccesible como el fondo de un lago. Ya no había nerviosismo en las preguntas del muchacho, ni una necesidad casi alienante de cumplir con los pedidos del Capitán. Ahora solo respondía como un soldado de juguete al que le daban cuerda y funcionaba por inercia.

Y era difícil entender a Eren, pensaba Mikasa con más ahínco esa noche. No tenía idea de lo que podía estar pasando en esa cabeza. Pero lo que fuera, le sorprendió a Mikasa estarlo interpretando desde un solo punto de vista en lugar de abrirse a más posibilidades. No había dudado ni un poco incluso cuando la posibilidad de que su cambio de actitud se debiera a que sus sentimientos quizás eran otros. (Esos otros con los que ella soñó alguna vez pero a los que vagamente podía poner fecha.)

—Estás pensando —dijo Levi en la oscuridad de esa noche peculiarmente calurosa. No eran los únicos inquietos porque los días en el calendario eran cada vez menos para la recuperación de Maria.

—Eren —susurró Mikasa.

Ambos descansaron las miradas en el techo.

—No sé qué diablos hay en su cabeza —dijo Levi—. ¿Está celoso, está molesto, está intimidado o confundido?

—Creo que ni él tiene idea de lo que siente —contestó Mikasa.

—¿Y si está enamorado de ti? —Levi volteó el rostro hacia ella, dejando que el aire que salió con las últimas palabras chocaran contra su mejilla.

—Será algo raro —respondió Mikasa dejando descansar las manos sobre su vientre—. Quizás hasta incómodo por algún tiempo… —Resopló porque sabía que en estos tiempos y siendo lo que eran, no había espacio para encapricharse por sentimientos a medias. Ni con los otros ni con uno mismo—. No quiero que sufra. Y tampoco es bueno arriesgar a todos en la retoma de Maria y que él falle por mi culpa…

—No es culpa de nadie —se apuró a corregirle Levi—. Solo pasó, ¿cierto?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros intentando rebatirle. Pero se dio cuenta que era cierto.

—No es bueno enamorarse por capricho ni al azar —dijo Levi.

—¿Estás diciendo que me amas? —Mikasa alzó una ceja y volteó el rostro para mirar al hombre a su lado. Había un pequeño tinte de broma en sus mejillas coloradas.

—Dicen que la línea entre el amor y la obsesión es difusa, ¿no? Pues para mí eso es pura mierda. Se ama entre dos y te obsesionas solo.

—Entonces me amas, ¿eh? —sonrió Mikasa.

—Definitivamente no estoy obsesionado —respondió Levi.

Mikasa se acomodó de nuevo, observando el interesante techo otra vez.

—Tenemos que hablar de Eren —suspiró.

—Sí. —Levi se removió de su sitio con pesadez, arrastrando el cuerpo hasta que su cabeza se recostó sobre el vientre de Mikasa y unos dedos delicados empezaron a masajear su cabello.

* * *

><p><strong>000<strong>

* * *

><p>Armin asintió a lo que Mikasa y Levi le expusieron. Por un lado, Eren era lo suficientemente comprometido como para pelear en la recuperación de Maria porque no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos personales pusieran en peligro a otras personas. Había pasado demasiado en ese corto tiempo como para que la tentación del fracaso le fuera atractiva. Por otro lado, era difícil saber lo que los sentimientos podían causarle al cuerpo. La sola pena por la pérdida de una mascota podía hacer enfermar a una persona. ¿Qué podía pasarle a Eren, sin que él lo supiera, si tenía un torbellino de sentimientos inconclusos en la cabeza y nadie le decía nada?<p>

—Actuar como si nada o confrontarlo, esas son las opciones —sentenció Armin.

Mikasa asintió, arreglando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Olía a cítrico gracias a un detergente especial que Levi usaba para sus ropas.

—Si lo confrontamos podemos empeorar o mejorar su estado —dijo Armin.

—Eren siempre empeora antes de mejorar —repuso Mikasa.

—El problema sería, entonces, calcular la cantidad de tiempo que le tomaría estar "peor" antes de mejorar, ¿cierto? —Levi gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

Armin observó a Mikasa, estaba silenciosa. Pero esta vez silenciosa como nunca la había visto. Estaba acostumbrado a la calma de su amiga, pero incluso así ella encontraba sus formas de ser elocuente. En ese momento, en cambio, había cerrado todas sus entradas.

—Siempre… podemos dejarlo para después —se atrevió a decir Armin. Pero sabía que esa posibilidad era imposible.

Quizá por eso es que Levi estaba tan aprensivo y Mikasa tan silenciosa.

—Supongo que la opción es confrontarle —bufó Levi, la cabeza pegada en el piso, atravesándolo con el filo de sus ojos terribles.

—Creo que lo mejor es que seas tú primero, Mikasa. Sola —se apuró a decir Armin—. Luego puede ir el Capitán a hablarle. Yo serviré de contención para el final de su plática.

Mikasa asintió y Armin comenzó a rascarse los brazos como si tuviera una terrible urticaria.

—Vamos, que no va a matar a nadie ni se va a transformar en titán —sentenció Levi mientras se paraba.

Mikasa le imitó tras un breve segundo de hundir la nariz en la bufanda.

—Iré entonces —dijo.

—Eren estaba hablando con la Jefa Hange en el despacho del Comandante —se apuró a decirle Armin.

Levo abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó que Mikasa saliera primero.

Armin se quedó unos segundos observándolos. No era raro que la mayoría no lo hubiera notado. Y que en general todos pensaran que Mikasa era la que tomaría la posta a Levi algún día y nada más. Si había algo entre ellos, solo los que los conocían de verdad podían entenderlo.

* * *

><p><strong>000<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikasa lo encontró en el pasillo. La Jefa Hange hablaba sin parar y los ojos de Eren habían encontrado un camino interesante en la ventana para distraerlo.<p>

Cuando Hange notó la presencia de la joven, su cuerpo se puso tieso y una sonrisa chueca le hizo recordar a Mikasa lo muy al tanto que ella estaba de lo que pasaba.

—Si tienes alguna duda de la formación, no dudes en buscarme —dijo Hange, dándole una palmada a Eren que luego se convirtió en un abrazo innecesario.

Al tiempo que hundía el rostro de Eren en su pecho, le regaló un gesto a Mikasa, y ella leyó en el rostro de la Jefa sus sospechas sobre lo que iba a pasar ahí.

—No entendí el abrazo —se quejó Eren, los pelos desordenados y la camisa desarreglada.

Mikasa asintió, meditando las palabras que tenía que decir.

—Necesitamos hablar, Eren —dijo entonces.

Hange se alejó casi corriendo. Eren se cruzó de brazos y abrió las piernas, plantando cada pie con violencia en el suelo.

—Bien. Te escucho.

—No creo que sea un buen lugar…

—¡Se puede hablar en cualquier lugar! —exclamó Eren, su voz exigente y a la defensiva.

Mikasa entendió que no tenía caso cambiar de locación porque lo que iba a pasar, pasaría en una habitación en privado o en medio de un pasillo caluroso.

—Quiero hablarte sobre el Capitán —prosiguió.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Mikasa volvió a pensar en sus palabras. Eren ya lo sabía. Por lo que lo que necesitaba ahora era que ella lo reconociera formalmente. No necesitaba que se lo confesara como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Él me gusta —dijo.

Eren bajó el rostro y pateó al aire.

—Y yo le gusto —añadió Mikasa.

Eren siguió pateando, hasta que su pie encontró un muro y le regaló un golpe con la bota que hizo que una maceta se tambaleara. Por suerte, Mikasa sujetó la planta y la colocó de nuevo en su lugar.

—Quería, queríamos decírtelo —continuó.

Eren se encogió de hombros, la cabeza todavía gacha. Pero respiraba con dificultad, sus fosas nasales trabajaban el triple de lo que estaban acostumbradas.

—¿Y por qué querían decírmelo, eh? ¿Acaso pensaron que soy tan idiota que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Mikasa rodó los ojos, ahora entendía que no importaba cómo se lo dijera, siempre iba a sonar de la misma forma para él.

—Solo quería decírtelo porque pensé que era importante para ti que yo te lo dijera, no era porque creyera que no lo sabías.

—Si fuera así, no hubieran esperado a que yo te lo dijera. En realidad sí piensan que soy un idiota que se dio cuenta tarde y ahora solo soy un problema, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¡No me lo hubieran dicho sino te lo decía en el desayuno!

—Porque no reconociste lo que yo tenía con Levi en ese momento. Solo dijiste cosas con doble sentido.

—"Levi", ¿eh?

Eren retrocedió un par de pasos y Mikasa decidió que lo mejor era no moverse.

—Ese es su nombre.

—¿Desde cuándo llamas al Capitán así?

Mikasa demoró unos segundos en recordar la fecha. Porque en realidad había sido un cambio tan importante como el tono en el que Levi había empezado a decir su nombre también.

—Casi cuatro meses —respondió, decidiendo que redondear números era mejor en esa situación.

—Seguro que hasta has contado los días y las horas —gruñó Eren.

Mikasa suspiró. No había esperado… No, en realidad sí lo había esperado. Pero esta era quizá la primera conversación seria que tenía con él desde la caída de Shigashina, había pasado demasiado desde entonces. Muy dentro de su cabeza, Mikasa pensó que no entendía cómo Eren le insistía en que le trate como un adulto si se comportaba como un nene.

De todos modos, no era el momento de criticarlo. Eren seguía molesto y tenía que explicarse alguna forma.

—Eren —dijo Mikasa con la voz muy nítida. Como el muchacho no hizo señal de prestarle atención, ella repitió—: Eren.

—Qué —escupió este, alzando la vista, no al mismo nivel que ella, pero Mikasa sabía que debía sentirse satisfecha con ello.

—Dime por qué estás molesto.

Eren se limpió el tabique de la nariz con el dedo pulgar y volteó la cabeza a un lado, como si esa parte del pasillo fuera muy interesante.

—Eren —insistió Mikasa.

El muchacho se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Sus piernas temblaban y Mikasa se sintió alerta, como cuando el grupo de Kenny los intentó cazar en la cueva de la capilla Reiss.

—¡Eren!

Mikasa se sorprendió. Eren era rápido. Al menos lo suficientemente rápido como para que ella no pudiera bloquearlo por completo y apenas pudiera detener su avance sujetándole los brazos.

De todos modos, el rostro del muchacho estaba a pocos milímetros del suyo.

Eren olía a té y a un exceso de pastas dulces. Mikasa recordó que Levi había ido a comprar pastas a pedido del Comandante. Y ahora entendió, la única razón por la que ese hombre (que era más de tarta de frutas) compraría algo tan infantil, era porque iba a conversar con un chiquillo. (Y a ella le gustaban también más las pastas dulces que las tartas con frutas de todos modos.)

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Eren? —dijo Mikasa. Deteniendo a Eren con una fuerza inusitada.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —replicó este.

Y Mikasa se dio cuenta que en realidad él no sabía lo que hacía.

—Creo que esperas cómodamente a que yo decida el significado de lo que va a pasar ahora —repuso la joven. Se sentía un poco indignada, algo dolida también. Su yo del pasado habría tenido el corazón roto—. Pero no lo voy a hacer —añadió, y sus manos dejaron de empujar el pecho de Eren para sujetarle del cuello de la camisa y acercarlo más—. Si vas a hacer algo, ponle nombre y hazlo —sentenció.

El rostro de Eren pasó de la furia al pánico en menos de un segundo. Y Mikasa reconoció nuevamente la inercia de la locura trabajando en su cuerpo. Si pasaba lo que iba a pasar, era porque Eren no estaba pensando. Y eso empeoraría las cosas. Sin embargo, Mikasa decidió no detenerlo. Estaba cansada de ser siempre la que pensaba por ellos dos. Ahora no quería pensar en ellos. Ahora ella pensaba en Eren y deseaba que él pensara en ella un poquito. Aunque algo le decía que Eren no lo iba a hacer.

Una voz seria y profunda interrumpió el forcejeo. Una mano fuerte arrancó a Eren de su estupor jalándolo del hombro izquierdo.

—Eren.

—Comandante… —susurró Mikasa. Y de pronto se puso roja. Como si su padre la hubiera pillado con un muchacho a la entrada de la casa. O algo así. En términos de relaciones con chicos, dudaba mucho que su padre aceptara tan bien el que el primer chico que llevara a casa fuera un hombre quince años mayor que además era su Capitán y probablemente un pariente.

Eren tambaleó y se volteó de forma brusca sin haberse percatado de quien le hablaba. Pero cuando su rostro furioso chocó con la corbata de bolo, se puso tenso.

—Co-Comandante… —dijo, mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso.

—Eren —dijo Erwin sin soltar su hombro—. Dijiste que ibas a entrenar, ¿cierto?

El muchacho se irguió de inmediato haciendo el saludo de la Legión.

—¡S-sí, señor! ¡A eso iba, señor!

—Ve —dijo Erwin, en un tono bajito pero que a Mikasa le pareció un huracán que alejó a Eren volando a toda velocidad.

Cuando quedaron solos en medio del pasillo, las manos sudorosas le recordaron a Mikasa con quien se encontraba entonces.

—Lo siento, Señor —dijo avergonzada—. Sé que le parecerá egoísta que haya decidido justo este momento para hablar con Eren.

—Está bien, Mikasa —le respondió Erwin—. Estamos marchando a una guerra de la cual muchos podemos no salir vivos. Callar ciertas cosas cuando hay tanto que perder no es algo que recomendaría ni como comandante ni como persona.

Mikasa mantuvo el rostro alzado hasta que el silencio se tornó extraño. El Comandante hizo un gesto sutil con sus labios, un atisbo de pena en sus mejillas. Levi ya le había señalado lo fácil que el hombre se sonrojaba, no emocionalmente sino por su tipo de piel.

—Bueno, tengo que regresar a trabajar —dijo Erwin.

Fue cuando Mikasa notó su mano izquierda manchada de tinta de forma muy torpe.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo, Señor? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Erwin reparó en su mano y contestó con algo de nostalgia:

—Listas… No sé por qué son más complicadas que escribir un reporte —suspiró.

* * *

><p><strong>000<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikasa podía notar la presencia de Levi en la oficina. Incluso los rincones del techo estaban impecables. La ventana, abierta solo de un lado, con las cortinas ondeando blancas como el primer día que las compraron.<p>

El ruido de la pluma escribiendo en el papel se interrumpía a veces cuando el Comandante hacía una indicación o consideraba que Mikasa ya había terminado.

—Levi también hace este tipo de cosas —dijo Erwin, su vista concentrada en un papel.

—No le creí cuando me dijo que realmente tenía trabajo de oficina —comentó Mikasa. Porque le costaba un poco imaginarlo sentado ante un escritorio pasando balances o redactando requerimientos.

—Tiene una letra bonita —sonrió Erwin por un instante—. No se lo digas —añadió de inmediato.

Mikasa asintió, a sabiendas que Levi detestaba que la palabra bonito fuera relacionada con él.

Erwin se levantó del sofá donde había estado desordenando hojas y hojas, o quizá ordenándolas a su antojo; Mikasa recordaba algo sobre que nunca debía confiarse de creer que Erwin dejaba un desorden, Levi había aprendido rápido que una misteriosa armonía se formaba entre papeles que parecían haber sido organizados por un huracán.

—Aquí —dijo, tomando un papel de la repisa de libros de la derecha, extendiéndosela a Mikasa.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa sutil; no pudo evitar comentar sobre lo delicadas que eran las emes y las bes del Capitán. Eran perfectas, como cuando te enseñan a escribir en primer grado y todo lo haces con caligrafía impecable. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizá esa letra perfecta se debía a que no tuvo tiempo para arruinarla con años de tomar notas en la secundaria o en la universidad. Hasta ella y Eren, sin ser tan estudiosos como Armin, ya habían arruinado su letra a mano.

Ahora el Comandante le señalaba restar un porcentaje y añadir dos rubros más en la columna de la izquierda. Y mientras Mikasa trasladaba las cifras se dio cuenta que sus manos ya no sudaban y que aunque esa relación no tuviera un nombre específico en palabras, había tomado una forma nítida en su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>000<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikasa llevaba la cuenta. Dos semanas y tres días desde la discusión en el pasillo. Levi no había tenido mejor suerte. Cuando intentó acercarse a Eren, el muchacho le habló muy formalmente acerca de que se encontraba informado y no tenía nada que decir.<p>

La joven sentía pena por Armin. Eren había querido que su amigo tomara un bando. Armin había estado dispuesto a ser su terapeuta y hombro para llorar o golpear, pero la sola idea de alejarse de Mikasa por algo que Eren no tenía claro, no le gustaba. La respuesta de Eren había sido una pelea a gritos, palabras de más que nunca quisieron ser dichas y un ojo morado. Por suerte, las habilidades de titán de Eren borraron la huella rápidamente.

A un mes y dos semanas para la recuperación del Muro Maria, Mikasa y Armin empezaban a sentirse más que preocupados por la situación. No tanto por sus vidas, porque todos los soldados tenían prioridad de apoyar a Eren, pero Mikasa y Armin estaban en el grupo de Levi, que tenía como objetivo ubicar la casa de Eren a como dé lugar y asegurar el área. Sin embargo, la impulsividad de Eren podía causar daño a otros soldados y a él mismo.

Y si se empezó a hablar sobre lo juntos que andaban el Capitán y Mikasa, fue gracias al humor de Eren. Así que al día siguiente de la discusión en el pasillo, el que Eren se sentara en otra mesa y que apenas y respondiera con monosílabos al Capitán, decía más que todos esos meses de relación que Levi y Mikasa llevaban.

No era oficial, claro está. Y ambos se preocuparon por no confirmar nada. Armin ayudó a desvirtuar la versión también. Aunque a los únicos que no les pudo esconder nada fue a Jean, Sasha y Connie, por obvios motivos. Historia no parecía interesada, y su crítica a Eren tampoco ayudaba mucho cuando lo que el chico necesitaba era alguien que le escuchase.

Hasta que finalmente, dos semanas y tres días después de la discusión en el pasillo, durante un desayuno al que el Comandante y el Capitán llegaron especialmente tarde, las cosas cambiaron.

Levi y Erwin tomaron asiento en la mesa habitual con los otros líderes de escuadrón. Hange les susurró algo. Armin y Mikasa intercambiaron miradas preocupadas intentando no mirar a dos mesas a su derecha, donde Eren desayunaba con otros soldados.

Quince minutos después, el Comandante se levantó y habló. Su voz paseó entre las conversaciones casuales y risas, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio al mismo tiempo.

—Eren —dijo—, a mi oficina.

* * *

><p><strong>000<strong>

* * *

><p>No hay asientos en el pasillo y de alguna forma Armin hace una nota para que sean implementados a futuro. Luego hace otra nota, porque la idea es tonta. Nadie espera tanto tiempo en un pasillo a menos que sea de suma importancia. Y si es de tanta importancia el cansancio se olvida o se omite.<p>

Mikasa y Levi son buenos ignorando el cansancio. Pero él es diferente.

El Comandante y Eren llevan ahí dentro casi tres horas. Armin siente curiosidad, quiere pegar el oído a la puerta o usar el equipo tridimensional para treparse al muro de la ventana.

—Está bien, Armin. Solo están hablando —le informa Mikasa.

Armin no sabe si es cosa del entrenamiento o los genes, pero el caso es que el Capitán y Mikasa parecen saber qué sucede adentro sin haberse movido de sus sitios, recostados contra las paredes del pasillo.

De pronto entiende. Mientras Eren no se haya transformado en titán o esté gritando, significa que está callado escuchando o, si se quiere el milagro, hablando en voz regulada.

Hange aparece entonces, arrastrando dos sillas y preguntando por la situación como si llegara tarde a una obra de teatro. Armin agradece el asiento y no duda ni por un segundo en usarla, a sabiendas que Mikasa y el Capitán no van a moverse de sus sitios hasta que esa puerta se abra.

—Las cosas estuvieran tensas hace unos minutos —informa el Capitán—. Pero se ha calmado de nuevo.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —pregunta Armin, porque para él las cosas han transcurrido en una misma forma lineal de tensión ignorante.

—La puerta vibró —dice Mikasa—. Eren alzó la voz.

—¿Le gritó al Comandante?

Levi resopla una risa.

—No lo creo —añade Mikasa.

Hange asiente y Armin entiende que de haber sido el caso el Capitán no estaría ahí parado.

—No te preocupes, Armin. Eren es un buen muchacho, solo necesita que alguien le ponga las cosas en perspectiva —le anima la Jefa Hange.

Armin asiente, pensando que es cierto y que, además, es la primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres que Eren tiene una plática seria con un adulto que no tenga que ver con el peso que carga sobre sus hombros. Ahora que lo piensa, de no haber sucedido ninguna tragedia, probablemente Eren hubiera pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia "platicando" (peleando) con sus padres. Y quizás en algunos casos hasta él mismo y Mikasa habrían estado envueltos.

La sola idea de no poder escuchar las voces de sus padres reprendiéndole le produce mucha angustia. Su familia actual es tan pequeña que la sola idea de que se rompa y tenga que vivir de los pedazos le acongoja.

—Puedes ir a descansar, Armin —dice Mikasa. No se mueve de su sitio, como si estuviera de guardia, encarnando la seria misión de resguardar la vida de los que están al interior de la oficina del Comandante.

—Estoy bien —anuncia Armin. Pero no lo está. Pero sabe que los otros presentes tampoco.

Incluso la Jefa Hange no desea que Eren salga lastimado de todo esto, y no solo por el bien de la misión.

Luego de unos veinte minutos se escucha una manija moverse. Todos aguantan la respiración los eternos segundos en que la puerta demora en abrirse.

Eren sale primero, la cabeza en alto aunque apaciguado. Como si alguien le hubiera dado una paliza moral. El aire de abatido tiene algo de victorioso de todos modos. Erwin aparece detrás y se asoma al pasillo con curiosidad.

—¿Desde hace cuánto están aquí? —pregunta a Levi.

—Quién sabe —contesta este encogiéndose de hombros.

Erwin asiente y le da una palmada a Eren.

—Anda a descansar —dice.

Eren asiente haciendo una pequeña y tonta reverencia. Quizá, piensa Armin, si estuvieran en una escuela normal, así agradecería Eren al profesor de turno que finalmente lo confrontó por sus problemas de manejo de la ira. Pero quién sabe.

El muchacho se aleja a paso apurado. Armin repara en sus hombros relajados.

—Anda con él —le dice Mikasa.

Y él asiente y corre pasillo abajo hasta alcanzarlo. Puede leer en su rostro ya no la furia sino solo la vergüenza.

* * *

><p><strong>000<strong>

* * *

><p>Ninguno de ellos nunca lo supo. El contenido de la plática entre Eren y el Comandante. Mikasa le dijo a Armin que Levi sabía, pero de todos modos ninguno de ellos quería realmente averiguarlo. Fuera lo que el Comandante le dijera a Eren por poco más de tres horas, sirvió.<p>

No de inmediato. Eren no se lanzó a los brazos de Mikasa en espera de reconciliación ni su relación sería de nuevo la misma con el Capitán.

Pero una semana después, Eren por fin pudo darles la cara sin gritar o patear algo (o alguien).

Dos semanas después, partiendo del establo, Eren llamó al Capitán para preguntarle sobre una de las formaciones internas para le retoma del Muro.

Tres semanas después, Eren se sentó a desayunar con Mikasa y Armin. Jean no pudo con su genio y terminó peleando con Eren por algo que no venía al caso y Levi los castigó poniéndolos de ronda en la madrugada.

Y finalmente llegó el día de la partida. Cientos de soldados murmuraban o lanzaban órdenes, inspeccionaban sus equipos, las carretas y los caballos a un mismo paso nervioso y decidido.

Encabezando el segundo escuadrón estaban Levi y Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Historia, Armin y Hange con ellos terminaban de detallar lo que harían al llegar a la calle donde vivieran los Yeager. No podían mirar atrás, no podían dejar el grupo para ayudar a soldados de otros escuadrones. No podían preguntarse por el escuadrón número uno, en donde se encontraban Erwin, Eren y Jean. En otras palabras, no importaba lo que sucediera con el ejército, tenían una sola misión.

—Entonces —dijo Levi una vez más—, ¿tenemos todo claro?

Sus ojos se posaron uno a uno en los miembros de su escuadrón, caras asustadas y excitadas que asintieron sin dudar.

Levi dio la orden de montar los caballos al tiempo que el resto de líderes de los otros escuadrones hacían lo mismo. El escuadrón de Levi iría al medio y los escuadrones doce y siete les limpiarían el camino en cuanto se acercaran a Shigashina. Eren y el escuadrón uno se quedarían a enfrentar y contener a los titanes en la primera fila.

Nadie quería decirlo pero era obvio lo que podía suceder.

La voz de Erwin Smith se alzó entonces. Palabras simples y claras. Los corazones de los soldados revolcaban inquietos en sus pechos.

El caballo de Mikasa meneó la cabeza y la bestia de Levi le dio un cabezazo juguetón. La voz de Erwin dio la orden de avanzar y los soldados lanzaron gritos al cielo. Levi y Mikasa se encontraron haciendo lo mismo mientras espoleaban sus caballos y eran seguidos por el resto del escuadrón dos.

A medida que abandonaban la seguridad de las murallas de Rose, los escuadrones empezaron a desarmarse para tomar sus puestos estratégicos.

A su izquierda Levi vio a Eren acercándose. Mikasa se alejó en ese momento cuando Hange la llamó para repasar una entrada nueva en un mapa que Armin intentaba controlar contra el viento.

—¡Señor! —llamó Eren.

Los caballos galopaban y el estruendo se tragaba el eco.

—¡Eren! ¿Qué haces acá?

—¡Señor! —volvió a decir Eren, acercando el caballo lo suficiente como para no tener que desgarrarse la garganta—. ¡Yo sé que Mikasa lo va a cuidar!

—¿Viniste para decirme eso, idiota? —le reprendió Levi. Aunque algo en los ojos de Eren le decía que no era lo único y al mismo tiempo era todo.

—¡Y sé que usted va a cuidar de ella! —continuó Eren.

Levi corrigió el trote de su caballo antes de responder:

—¡Listo, Eren! ¡Ahora, ve con tu equipo! ¿Si quiera Erwin sabe que estás aquí? —Era una pregunta tonta en realidad.

—¡Entonces! —insistió Eren—, ¡yo voy a cuidar de él! —terminó.

La boca de Levi quedó abierta, las palabras trabadas en su garganta. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par miraron una última vez a Eren antes de que este le sonriera y retomara su ruta.

Levi no sabía si lo vería de nuevo. Pensó en Erwin, tan extraño y tan preciado, ardía como un fuego alimentando un volcán. Pensó en Mikasa, tan amada y tan curiosa, su piel de pálido fuego brindando el calor de una primavera. Y mientras guiaba el caballo hacia su escuadrón, se preguntó si Eren había podido leer la gratitud que su mirada tenía cuando le dijo esas palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la parte 2 <strong>


End file.
